All-Flat
by haebal-agi
Summary: Wonwoo itu datar. Tapi Mingyu ingin pacarnya bisa belok, sedikit saja. SEVENTEEN fic, Meanie.


All-Flat. Itu julukan yang diberikan orang-orang pada Wonwoo. Sebenarnya hanya beberapa teman yang memanggilnya begitu, tapi semua tahu Wonwoo itu datar.

Ya, datar.

Pagi ini Mingyu melihat Wonwoo sudah duduk di ruang makan seperti biasa, minum susu seperti biasa. Susu sapi plain seperti biasa.

Tapi Mingyu tetap mengintip, memastikan. Itu benar susu sapi, murni, tanpa tambahan apa-apa.

"Gula sekalipun?" Mingyu kaget begitu tahu minuman favorit Wonwoo dulu. Wonwoo bilang dia suka susu sapi tanpa tambahan apapun, original, dengan rasa sapi yang benar-benar terasa, Mingyu sampai bingung di mana rasa sapinya saat dia dipaksa mencoba, dia hanya dapat merasakan amis yang membuatnya mual, mungkin itu rasa sapi yang dimaksud Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangkat gelas susunya. "Kenapa? Mau?"

"Tidak, tidak, aku masih cinta kopi." Kemudian Mingyu langsung melesat menuju dapur, dia lebih suka dipaksa makan bubuk kopi daripada mencoba susu sapi plain kesukaan Wonwoo.

"Kau ada kuliah hari ini?" Tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak bisa langsung menjawab karena dia masih menenggak kopinya.

Wonwoo yang sudah menghabiskan susunya diam menunggu Mingyu sambil bertopang dagu memandangnya, Mingyu bisa melihat Wonwoo di depannya walaupun sebagian pandangannya tertutup gelas, Mingyu diam-diam tersenyum sedikit.

"Aku ada satu mata kuliah siang ini, Wonwoo, tapi ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan mungkin sampai larut, jadi kau harus beli makan malam."

"Yah, selarut apa? Kalau hanya jam tujuh aku bisa menunggumu."

"Jam tujuh itu masih sore, Sayang."

"Ya ampun." Wonwoo memukul pelan dahinya. Mau jam berapapun kalau matahari sudah tenggelam itu artinya malam sudah larut, begitu pemikiran Wonwoo, Wonwo ini selain datar dia juga agak kaku, dia terlalu lurus.

"Ya Tuhan, kalau kau jadi anak arsitektur pasti kauanggap jam sepuluh malam itu masih sore." Mingyu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengacak rambut Wonwoo dan membawa gelas susu yang sudah kosong ke dapur untuk dicuci bersama gelas kopinya. Pas sekali, Wonwoo itu susu, Mingyu itu kopi. Itu kata Seokmin, teman sekelas Mingyu.

"Jadi, bagaimana semalam?"

Seokmin berpura-pura tidak paham. "Apa maksudmu?"

Mingyu menunjuk lehernya, Seokmin buru-buru menutupi lehernya sendiri.

"Apa?! Kau tidak lihat apa-apa!"

"Kaukira aku tidak punya mata?"

"Dasar pengintip."

"Enak saja! Semua orang juga bisa lihat kalau kau pakai V-neck seperti itu."

Seokmin diam sebentar. "Habis, dia suka aku pakai ini."

"Apa dia juga suka yang tadi malam?" Mingyu tersenyum nakal.

Seokmin hanya bisa geleng-geleng sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Oke, Minggu, akan kuceritakan padamu."

"Semalam kami mengadakan uji coba."

"Uji coba?" Mingyu tidak paham, dia baru pacaran belum ada setengah tahun ditambah Wonwoo dengan segala kedatarannya.

"Mencoba pos-" Seokmin tiba-tiba menghentikan kalimatnya saat Mingyu serius mendengarkan. "Ya ampun, apa aku harus mengatakannya?"

"Posisi?"

"Ya, posisi," ujar Seokmin akhirnya. "Ternyata dia lebih suka."

Mingyu bukannya tidak iri mendengar cerita-cerita Seokmin. Tentu dia iri! Seokmin dan pacarnya baru resmi sudah melakukan yang iya-iya, sementara Mingyu dan Wonwoo-nya harus menunggu cukup lama, tepatnya Mingyu yang harus menunggu pemuda flat itu.

"Apa? Kenapa? Ada masalah dengan Wonwoo?"

Mingyu menggeleng. Saking datarnya Wonwoo, hubungan mereka juga datar, mengalir tenang seperti air, tidak beriak juga tanpa gemercik.

Seokmin mengangkat alis, tentu dia tidak percaya, karena semua paham All-Flat-Wonwoo.

"Pokoknya lanjutkan saja ceritamu dan pacarmu sampai dosen datang, untung-untung aku dapat inspirasi untuk membengkokkan pacarku."

Saat itu cuaca lumayan panas, Wonwoo sedang makan siang dengan temannya di dekat kampus dan temannya tiba-tiba bersin.

"Apa kau sakit, Soonyoung?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bersin biasa." Dan Soonyoung bersin lagi setelah menerima beberapa lembar tissue dari Wonwoo.

"Mungkin ada yang membicarakanmu."

Soonyoung tertawa. "Aku tidak cukup terkenal untuk dibicarakan, Wonwoo."

"Apa harus menjadi terkenal untuk dibicarakan?"

"Iya, seperti kau, misalnya."

Wonwoo menunjuk dirinya tidak percaya. "Aku?"

"Iya, All-Flat."

"Kalau itu beda lagi." Wonwoo menyeruput teh hangatnya. Soonyoung melongo, manusia di hadapannya ini benar-benar flat luar biasa, bahkan teh saja tidak diberi gula.

Mereka makan pizza, Soonyoung pesan aneka topping – plus bawang dan daging asap yang banyak, Wonwoo hanya pesan topping keju, itupun dia lebih suka makan pinggirannya.

"Beruntunglah ada yang mau pacaran denganmu."

Wonwoo berhenti mengunyah.

"Coba aku jadi Mingyu, aku pasti sudah tidak tahan."

"Tapi kau bukan Mingyu." Wonwoo tahu pasti selera orang berbeda-beda, kan?

"Ya... Atau setidaknya aku harus menemukan cara untuk membuatmu berbelok."

"Belok? Adanya Mingyu saja sudah membuatku belok, kan?"

"Bukan soal itu, Wonwoo, itu lain perkara. Kita sama-sama belok kalau begitu," kata Soonyoung. "Maksudnya, membuatmu menjadi normal."

"Jadi maksudmu aku ini abnormal?"

Soonyoung menghela nafas. Susah punya teman datar. "Iya, kau ini sebenarnya sangat-sangat normal, saking normalnya sampai lebih pantas dibilang abnormal."

Tanpa Soonyoung sadari perkataannya masuk ke lubuk hati Wonwoo, dia terus memikirkannya sampai kuliahnya selesai sampai dia sudah ada di rumah, jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh dan Wonwoo lupa beli makanan. Dia sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa sambil memikirkan Mingyu. Dan dirinya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir Wonwoo memang punya selera aneh, dia sadar akan hal itu. Bukan hanya selera tapi itu juga ada pada perilakunya. Coba bandingkan dengan pasangan lain. Soonyoung dan pacarnya mungkin sudah berpengalaman dalam bertindak lebih jauh sementara Wonwoo lebih suka tidur sendirian tiap malam di kamarnya, di ranjang sempitnya yang nyaman, walaupun tidak jauh dari kamar Mingyu tapi mereka tidak seruangan, tidak satu ranjang.

Waktu itu pernah mereka bertindak cukup jauh, itu merupakan malam yang dingin, hujan deras dan petir menyambar. Mingyu masuk ke kamarnya, menemukan Wonwoo yang meringkuk ketakutan di bawah selimut. Mingyu adalah pacar yang baik, jadi dia menenangkan Wonwoo dengan menciumnya, karena hujannya tidak juga berhenti Mingyu tidak kunjung menghentikan sentuhannya. Wonwoo pun menyukainya sampai dia tidak sadar Mingyu ada di atasnya dan kulitnya bagai mati rasa karena dia tidak merasa dingin sama sekali padahal bawahan piyamanya sudah tanggal.

Ya, itu adalah kali pertama mereka dan Wonwoo senang mengenangnya.

Tidak selang waktu lama terjadilah kali kedua, bukan lagi di tengah hujan petir tapi Mingyu tiba-tiba menciumnya di dapur saat Wonwoo tengah mencuci piring bekas makan malam. Hari itu hari ulang tahun Mingyu, Wonwoo mencoba mengikat kepalanya dengan pita karena dia tidak punya uang untuk membeli kado ulang tahun. Mingyu menganggap itu manis dan dia kelihatan senang.

Kemudian dia dibawa ke kamarnya, Wonwoo suka memeluk leher Mingyu di atasnya. Setelah itu mereka akan tidur berpelukan di ranjang ukuran satu orang itu, jadi benar-benar pas ditiduri mereka berdua. Rasanya sangat nyaman, Wonwoo tersenyum mengingatnya.

Wonwoo mencoba merasakan bagaimana jika dia jadi Mingyu. Sebenarnya hal-hal seperti tadi merupakan yang luar biasa menurutnya, tapi Mingyu tidak seperti dirinya yang datar. Mingyu pasti seperti orang-orang pada umumnya, sama seperti Soonyoung dan pacarnya, kenapa dia baru sadar?

Lalu muncul sebuah pertanyaan di benak Wonwoo: Kenapa Mingyu bisa suka padanya?

Film tengah malam mulai diputar di televisi, Wonwoo membiarkannya menyala sementara dia jalan ke dapur, mungkin otaknya yang penuh akan Kim Mingyu yang malang bisa lupa tentang makan malam, tapi perutnya tidak. Akhirnya dia mencari apa saja yang bisa dimakan. Wonwoo menemukan wafer coklat di laci dapur, itu dipakai Mingyu sebagai bahan percobaan masaknya minggu lalu. Nah, bertambah lagi kemalangan Mingyu di pikiran Wonwoo. Kenapa bukan dirinya yang memasak untuk Mingyu?

Wonwoo tidak ingin jadi flat.

Dia pernah dengar katanya dia itu membosankan.

"Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo kaget bukan main, dia hampir saja menjatuhkan wafernya, ternyata Mingyu sudah pulang, dia berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

"Sedang apa?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo mengangkat bungkus wafer. "Makan."

Mingyu mengangguk-angguk sambil membulatkan bibirnya. Dia berjalan mendekati Wonwoo, long-sleeves yang dikenakan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo jadi salah fokus, Wonwoo paling suka Mingyu memakai warna putih karena dengan begitu warna kulit Mingyu terihat lebih eksotis.

Wonwoo jadi berdebar ketika Mingyu makin dekat padanya, Mingyu menyunggingkan senyum manis khasnya dan Wonwoo menelan ludah.

"Wonwoo, bisa minggir sedikit?"

Ah, ternyata Mingyu haus. Wonwoo ke kanan sedikit, ternyata dia berdiri di depan dispenser tadi.

Bodoh, rutuk Wonwoo. Wonwoo segera kabur dari dapur, tidak ingin ketahuan berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

Mingyu mengabiskan segelas air dalam satu tegukan. Gelasnya diletakkan begitu saja di meja makan dan ditinggal tidur, Mingyu terlalu lelah untuk beranjak ke kamar bahkan untuk ganti baju, dia ingin diam beberapa menit dulu sebelum bersih-bersih. Dia memejamkan mata dengan pipi menempel di meja. Wonwoo duduk di sampingnya dan memandangi wajah Wonwoo, kenapa pacarnya bisa seimut itu.

Wajah letih Mingyu terlihat cukup jelas, dari alisnya yang agak mengerut di dalam tidurnya. Wonwoo membelai rambut abu laki-laki yang lebih muda, dia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Mingyu senang, yang membuat Mingyu tidak bosan padanya. Kira-kira apa yang dia inginkan di saat kelelahan selain tidur?

Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mingyu, menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Mingyu yang masih terpejam.

Mungkin Mingyu butuh ciuman, begitu pikir Wonwoo.

Tapi Wonwoo hanya bisa begitu, dia belum belajar bagaimana cara mencium yang lebih hebat, lagipula Wonwoo bukan orang yang menggebu-gebu, ciuman asal tempel saja sudah menimbulkan efek kupu-kupu di perutnya.

Tiba-tiba Mingyu bergerak sedikit, ternyata dia terbangun. Wonwoo segera menjauh.

Sambil mengerjapkam mata Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya, dia berpikir dulu apakah ini mimpi atau bukan, setahunya Wonwoo itu All-Flat yang pasif, tapi Wonwoo dihadapannya meringis sampai muncul kerutan di hidung, khas All-Flat yang sering mendapat tatapan aneh dari orang-orang, itu pacarnya.

Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya, dia tidak bisa menatap mata Mingyu, terlalu gugup.

Tapi Mingyu tersenyum padanya, senyum yang membuatnya meleleh dan tidak bisa bergerak lagi saat Mingyu benar-benar menerjangnya dengan ciuman.

Ini baru ciuman yang sesungguhnya.

Wonwoo tidak bisa langsung menutup mata dan membalas Mingyu, dia melihat setengah wajah Mingyu yang sedang menciumnya, matanya tertutup dan dari ekspresinya Mingyu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa lelahnya. Wonwoo sering mendapati Mingyu tidak tidur semalaman mengerjakan tugas dan dia masih bisa tersenyum, coba saja Wonwoo sudah sadar sedari dulu peka, Mingyu pasti butuh hiburan, atau pelampiasan? Wonwoo akan dengan senang hati jadi pelampiasannya, jadi dia mulai membalas sentuhan Mingyu dan saling membelai dengan lidah satu sama lain.

Sensansinya memang luar biasa, tidak ada dari mereka yang ingin melepas, tapi paru-paru berkehendak lain jadi mereka berhenti untuk mengambil nafas.

Wonwoo meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, wajah memerahnya tambah padam saat matanya bertemu Mingyu. Dengan cepat Mingyu menarik Wonwoo untuk berdiri dan menyeretnya ke sofa di depan televisi yang masih menyala, dia duduk di sana sementara Wonwoo ditariknya sampai jatuh ke pangkuannya, kemudian Mingyu mencium Wonwoo lagi. Wonwoo di antara gugup dan kaget, dia tidak terbiasa dengan posisi seperti itu.

Tangan Wonwoo di pundak Mingyu untuk menopang tubuhnya, jika biasanya Wonwoo ada di bawah memeluk leher Mingyu sekarang tangan Mingyu yang bergerilya di leher belakang Wonwoo, itu pertama kalinya Wonwoo merasakan tengkuknya dipegang oleh seseorang, rasanya aneh tapi nyaman dan Wonwoo menggeliat sedikit.

"Kau suka?" tanya Mingyu, dia mengelus tengkuk Wonwoo berulang kali. Wonwoo hanya membalasnya dengan geraman halus dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Mingyu.

Posisi Wonwoo saat ini membuat Mingyu berhadapan langsung dengan bahu Wonwoo, Mingyu membuka satu-dua kancing atas baju Wonwoo dan menurunkan yang menutupi lengannya, bahu putih Wonwoo seperti minta diberi tanda.

"Ah!" Wonwoo memekik begitu merasakan bibir Mingyu di bahunya, dia ingin lihat bagaimana Mingyu melakukannya tapi pandangannya terhalang kepala Mingyu. Wonwoo ingin Mingyu berhenti tapi semua yang dilakukan Mingyu membuatnya mabuk dan pusing, rasanya aneh tapi Wonwoo menikmatinya.

Cara bernafasnya seperti orang yang habis lari marathon, giginya bergemeletuk, jemarinya mencengkeram erat pakaian Mingyu saat Mingyu bergerak naik ke lehernya. Wonwoo lebih suka jika punggungnya menyentuh sofa, dia berusaha mengubah posisi namun Mingyu menahannya. Mingyu malah berhenti dan membuka baju Wonwoo dengan cepat.

"M-Mingyu!" Wonwoo bertambah panik saat tangan Mingyu malah berpindah menurunkan celana trainingnya.

Wonwoo berusaha menghentikan tapi Mingyu bergerak begitu cepat, tanpa sadar Wonwoo memukul dada Mingyu dan itu membuatnya berhenti.

"Mingyu, kau..."

Mingyu mengerutkan kedua alisnya, wajahnya berubah jadi suram.. "Diamlah, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menelan paksa ludahnya. Dia belum pernah melihat Mingyu marah. Wonwoo tidak berani menatap Mingyu yang melemparkan tatapan sinis untuk pertama kalinya, ekspresi sebal dan letih jadi satu di sana, Wonwoo benar-benar diam setelah itu. Demi apapun dia tidak mau Mingyu-nya sampai marah, dia sudah tidak enak hati jadi pacar yang flat.

Melihat Wonwoo yang takut-takut Mingyu jadi merasa kasihan, dia menarik kepala Wonwoo dan menciumnya lagi, kali ini lebih lembut. Tangannya turun ke punggung Wonwoo, mengusap-usap pelan, lalu naik lagi ke kerah, menurunkan pakaian Wonwoo dari situ. Sementara Wonwoo sudah tidak mau berpikir apa-apa lagi, dia ingin semuanya mengalir dan hanya mengikuti ritme Mingyu.

Tapi Mingyu tidak mau yang seperti itu.

Wonwoo berhenti mencium Mingyu ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras di bawahnya.

Ada jeda sebentar setelah itu, mereka saling menatap dalam keheningan. Wonwoo menunggu Mingyu untuk melakukan sesuatu tapi Mingyu malah diam saja, hanya senyum-senyum penuh arti. Sayangnya All-Flat tidak tahu benar apa artinya.

"Wonwoo."

"Y-ya?"

"Kau tahu, aku lelah."

Lelah? Kenapa tiba-tiba Mingyu mengatakan itu? Dia mana mungkin memutusnya begitu saja, kan?

Wonwoo sudah mau protes sebelum Mingyu berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Bergeraklah, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo membelalak. Tapi bukan Kim Mingyu namanya jika tidak bisa melumpuhkan Wonwoo, dosen tiran saja takluk padanya apalagi pacarnya.

Rambut depan Wonwoo yang kuyup oleh keringat sampai menutupi mata sipitnya, sambil menggigit bibir dia perlahan-lahan menuruti permintaan Mingyu, rasanya aneh sekaligus canggung tapi tidak lama kemudian Mingyu ingin tertawa puas rasanya.

Cengkraman Wonwoo di bahunya jadi lebih kencang, Wonwoo terlihat menikmati tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Mingyu tahu ketika Wonwoo mulai bergetar dan pegangannya turun, jadi Mingyu yang semula bertekad untuk terus diam seperti patung kini membantu Wonwoo bergerak.

Dan malam itu adalah kali pertama Mingyu mendengar teriakan pacarnya yang paling kencang selama ini, mereka datang hampir bersamaan dan Wonwoo langsung ambruk setelahnya. Mingyu mencium Wonwoo dan Wonwoo masih bisa membalasnya tapi Mingyu tidak berharap ada ronde kedua, dia sudah cukup puas.

Wajah Wonwoo merona parah, nafasnya sudah normal dan kesadarannya pulih total. Rasanya malu mengingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi, jadi dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Mingyu.

Sekarang Mingyu benar-benar tertawa. "Good job, Wonwoo."

Ngomong-ngomong saat itu sudah benar-benar larut, Mingyu berbaring dan menarik Wonwoo ke atasnya.

"Selamat tidur," ujar Mingyu.

"Tidur di sini?"

"Sekali-sekali."

.

Esoknya, Mingyu berangkat dengan wajah cerah, tidak seperti biasanya. Seokmin jadi curiga.

"Apa yang membuatmu riang begitu?" tanyanya.

"Bro, aku harus berterima kasih kepadamu."

"Untuk?"

"Ceritamu kemarin." Mingyu menacungan jempol. "Walau kau sudah bikin iri, tapi ada manfaatnya juga."

"Jadi?" Seokmin memekik. "Bagaimana perkembangan pacarmu?"

Mingyu malah teringat kejadian sarapan pagi itu, Wonwoo minum susu sapi segarnya, yang membuat kaget adalah ada tambahan rasa caramel di dalamnya. Wonwoo bilang dia sedang ingin merasakan yang manis-manis.

"Dia... Mencoba sesuatu yang baru," jawab Mingyu. "Kurasa dia juga menyukainya? Tapi aku yakin Wonwoo masih lebih suka yang biasa saja."

"Kau ini. Kita kan sudah dewasa, kalau bicara katakan saja apa adanya, jangan membuatku berpikir. Aku tahu kau terlalu senang dengan pacarmu yang sudah berhasil kau bengkokkan."

"No, no," Mingyu menggeleng. "Biar bagaimanapun aku tetap cinta pacar datarku, Seokmin."

Kali ini Wonwoo yang bersin.

"Nah, kau mulai jadi pembicaraan orang lagi, Wonwoo."

Soonyoung menyodorkan tissue kotak, tapi Wonwoo tidak langsung mengambilnya. "Iya, tapi kenapa rasanya aku jadi senang, ya?"

end

note: nggak puas sama endingnya. kenapa? baru pertama udah nulis rated. ckckck. menerima kritik dan saran apalagi pujian. jangan lupa review! walau hanya satu huruf /maksa/


End file.
